1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steamed wheat flour for fry-cooking which is suitable for use in the coating of fried goods such as "tempura" and brings about an improvement in the eating quality of the coating by reheating in a microwave oven when the fried goods using it gets cold; and production process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The coating of the fried goods such as "tempura" is desired to be brittle and crispy. With a view to obtaining such eating quality, it is the common practice to minimize the formation of gluten in the coating liquid for fry-cooking, for example, by 1) using wheat flour which contains protein as less as possible, 2) using cold water or ice water, 3) stirring water and wheat flour roughly with broad chopsticks to an extent that the undissolved lumps of flour still remain in the mixture, 4) cooling the resultant coating liquid and making full use of it in a short time, or 5) using protease.
Such conventional methods however do not bring about sufficient controlling effects for the formation of gluten and it is the present situation that the coating with satisfactory eating quality cannot be obtained. In particular, the fried good obtained by the conventional method shows marked deterioration in its eating quality when it gets cold, and even by reheating in a microwave oven, it inevitably becomes glutinous and sticky without brittleness.